


(CANCELLED) The power of Friendship and my attempt at a Au

by FreddyFazbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Frisk, Badass Sans, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Frisk is a kaiju hybrid, Frisk's soul is blue but Determination, Godzilla is your daddyzilla, I got bored of it, Kaiju and humans are friends, Kaiju powers are classified as magic, Kaijutale, No smut for u, POV Frisk, Tall Frisk, This is cancelled, X - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story and a Au on this site so be nice. In a world where the Kaiju were trapped in ice the humans nuclear experimentation led to unleashing the Kaiju and starting a war that lasted for 5 decades now the war is over and you Frisk Azal Zilla have been selected by your father Godzilla king of the Kaiju to rescue the monsters. Can you save the monsters or will your determination fail you and who is this Chara you keep hearing about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UNDERTALE doesn't belong Toby Fox does also I do not own Godzilla this Au however belongs to me. Hope you enjoy

A bright light woke you from your sleep as you sat up in your bed.

You rubbed your eyes and were about to get out of bed when a loud BANG! made you jump out of your bed. You began growling loudly and you felt bigger, stronger and more powerful but just as you were about to attack two clawed arms wrapped around you calming you down.

You looked up to find your dad hugging you and he had that concerned look on his face. You were going to say something when he motioned for you to follow him.

Your curosity growing you followed him to find a place that was like a cave of some sort. He finally sat down at one of the rocks and motioned for you to sit down which you did.

You had no idea at the time but you were about to learn something very important something that would change your life forever.


	2. Character Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what is described in the title

Name: Frisk Azal Zilla

Size: 6 feet tall

Age: 12

Species: Human-Kaiju Hybrid

Soul Color: Blue Determination

Appearance: Frisk has 2 glowing yellow horns on their head, eyes that are like an average Frisk but glow a very bright red, skin that appears to be yellow human skin from far away but is actually large yellow scales that form a full layer of protection for the soft pink human skin underneath, claws as long as a banana, harder than diamonds and sharper than knives and a mouth of sharp teeth that cut through bone like butter

Powers/Abilities: Frisk possesses enhanced senses, superstrength, a size changing ability and radioactive fireballs

Special Ability: RAGE MODE

Rage Mode: A state in which a kaiju or hybrid becomes much more powerful but can lose themselves quickly if they can't control it. there are two stages: one Partial RAGE MODE a state where the person becomes more powerful but less likely to lose control and Full RAGE MODE a state where a person's full potential is unleashed however extremely hard to control.

Name: Apocalypsaurus

Age: 12

Size: Big enough to destroy a planet

Species: World destroying Kaiju

Soul Color: Glowing Blue Destruction

Appearance: A full on tyrannosaurus rex with glowing red eyes that burst out like flames, skin is yellow like in previous forms, Claws on fingers are pulsing with blue energy

Powers/Abilities: Unknown but said to carry world destroying capabilitiy

Special Ability: It's the end a power that literally ends the world

 

Name: Sans

Age: ?

Size: Average

Species: Magic Skeleton

Appearance: Sans wears a green hoodie rather than blue and his skin is black

Powers/Abilities: All the usual Sans stuff except he possesses a secret attack

Special Ability: Remember RESETS

Soul Color: White


	3. Your mission and your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn of the situation the monsters are facing and you fall into the underground

You and your dad sat there for a while before he finally said "Frisk my dear child I'm afraid that there is something I must tell you"

You looked at him confused what was he talking about? He paused then said "It is your 12th birthday which means you must undertake a task of great importance do you understand?" You nodded and he said " Good your task is to climb to Mount Ebott, fall to the undeground and bring the monsters to the surface"

You nodded finally realizing why your dad taught you all about monsters and SOULS he then opened his hand which had a little box inside and he held it out to you saying  "This special fruit will break the seal on your powers and allow you to use them to their fullest" You opened the box to find a small apple like fruit that you quickly bit into and suddenly a blast of energy exploded from you that had you feeling like you could do anything.

You then felt yourself shift into your true form and you let out your wings and began flying. You flew and flew until you came upon a mountain that had been described to you and you landed at the base. You closed your wings and began climbing until you got to the hole which you proceeded to jump into.

You fell and fell until you hit something soft and you found yourself in a patch of something. You looked around you to discover that you had landed on a soft patch of golden flowers. You stood up and and walked up to the heavy doors that were in front of you and opened them entering the room beyond and discovering another patch of flowers except there was one large one that had a face.

This made you growl an inhuman growl as the flower said "Howdy I'm Flowey Flowey The Flower!" You just stared at him as he said "You are not like any human I've ever seen I wonder how hard it is to get you to break- that was all he could say before you threw a fireball at him knocking him away.

You then were going to continue when you felt a hand on your shoulder but before you could attack a soft voice said "A human child my dear child you must come with me I have to protect you" but when you turned around there was a gasp as she examined your features "Are you a monster my child from the surface?"

You shook your head and signed that you were half Kaiju half human she asked " What is that my child?" You signed "A monster bigger than most buildings and my dad is the king" She said before you tell me anything else my name is Toriel caretaker of the ruins.


	4. /Toriel and Your first monster (CANCELLED UPDATE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel introduces you to puzzles and you spare your first monster

You signed "Toriel I like that name" Toriel smiled and said "Follow me my child" looking up at you. You realize you are a head taller than her and take her hand her leading you deeper into the ruins.

When she stopped she let go of your hand and said "Sections of the underground are guarded by puzzles ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys they are quite common in the underground so please adust yourself to the sight of them"

Then she did the puzzle unlocking the door and leading you into the next room. In this room there stood a dummy and Toriel said "As a half human living in the underground monsters may try to attack you if this happens ACT and strke up a conversation I will come to resolve the situation"

You nodded and stepped over to the dummy and the world turned to a dark place where the dummy stood.  You had four options: MAGIC, ACT, ITEM and MERCY and you selected ACT.and then compliment which led to a mysterious textbox with text in it saying ....

You were weirded out by it but spared the dummy. "Very good my child" Toriel said and left the room with you following her into the next room. You were led by Toriel into a long hallway where spikes blocked the way and Toriel said "Can you solve this puzzle I have labelled the switches for you to press"

You went up to the switches and pressed them sending the spikes down and makiing Toriel cheer a little. You died and everything exploded the end.

 

SORRY people who were reading this story I got bored of it and thus I've cancelled it but I invite you to read some of my other stories


End file.
